conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Troisième Française Empire
The Troisième Empire Français (or France; English: Third French Empire) is a parliamentary monarchy located in Europe, Africa, and other locations worldwide. The Troisième Empire Français was established after the short lived Fourth Republic that led to restoration of France's Bonaparte Dynasty, in conjunction with the Maison de Bourbon. This event is known as the Journée de l'Harmonie to the French people of today. Troisième Empire Français did let decolonisation occur to some level, but several colonies became Départements of the Empire. The capital of the Empire is Paris, which is also its largest city. Currently, the Troisième Empire Français is ruled by the grandson of Jean I de Bourbon-Bonaparte, Célestin de Bourbon-Bonaparte. History The Troisième Empire Français was established after the short lived Fourth Republic that led to restoration of France's Bonaparte Dynasty, in conjunction with the Maison de Bourbon. This event is known as the Journée de l'Harmonie to the French people of today. After several years after World War II, the Peuples Impériale Partie (PIP) grew in popularity with the charasmatic leadership of Jean I de Bourbon-Bonaparte. It's populants showed that the PIP could maintain good social and fiscial control inside the French Colonial Empire, which had at the time began to deteriate. When finally thePeuples Impériale Partie was able to dominate inside the government of the Fouth Republic, they ceased the nation by military and democatic coup, destroying all opposition to the Bonapate Dynasty. This was the final conclusion to the signing of the Journée de l'Harmonie, which stated that France had its own Divine Authority to dominate it's colonial possesions, which had be recently seen as a taboo due to a liberty sense inside the French populance, when inspired by Jean I de Bourbon-Bonaparte that the colonial provinces could rise is standards of living with right control could be done if they were able to maintain itself inside the regions. Colonial territories of France in Africa, the Middle East and Asia are some of the most well feed, well clothed and educated societies inside the local regional communities, and continues to fight small isurgent fightings groups that wish to impalce non-Franco dominated government affairs, such as in Syria with an non secular government with an extreme Islamic Republic. In Vietnam it continues to fight against communism and its stuggle against the 'socialists' of France. Military Culture Demographics Technology Government Government is divided into two branches, the Famille Royale des Français (Royal Family) and the Parlement de la Troisième France (Parliament). France's various ministries are appointed to designate Seignuers du Troisième Empire Français, who in turn, are bestowed their title by the Empereur des Français. The government is expected to follow the guidelines set in the Code Civil des Français, a set of laws that were established by the first Bonaparte, Napoléon I. Each Département is given two seats in the Parlement, and currently, there are a total of 490 seats, divided to a total of 245 Départements. The French people vote every four years for their Magnat, the seat holder in Parlement, yet they have little say as from their. The people are allowed to contribute to the Code Civil should it pass Parlement and the Emperor himself. Famille Royale The Famille Royale is the ruling Dynasty of the French. It is headed currently by Célestin I, the presiding Empereur. The Prince Héritier des Français is currently Célestin I's nephew Prince Terracè Baptiste de Bourbon-Bonaparte, son of the deceased Empereur Alard I de Bourbon-Bonaparte. The Famille Royal is entitled to access of any Chatûe or Palais in possession of the French. The Famille Royale is given security and wealth from the actual French Government, and the Famille is entitled to use any military equipment owned by France. The residence of the Empereur is the Palais du Versailles outside of Paris. Parlement The French Parliament, (Parlement de la Troisième France) is the bicameral legislature of the Troisième Française Empire, consisting of the Sénat and the Assemblée Nationale. Each assembly conducts legislative sessions at a separate location in Paris: the Palais du Luxembourg for the Senate and the Palais Bourbon for the National Assembly. Each house has its own regulations and rules of procedure. However, they may occasionally meet as a single house, the French Congress (Congrès du Parlement Français), convened at the Palais du Versailles with the Empereur's calling, to revise and amend the Code Civil des Français. Ministères Département Economy Category:Troisième Française Empire Category:Nations Category:Regions